My Greatest Wish
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Cartman believes that Stan isn't in love with him,and that pushes Cartman over the edge. Read to find out what happens. WARNING: Yaoi


**Hey there! It's me again with a new Stanman story. Thank you guys so much for reviewing my last story I submitted on fanfiction! I really appreciate it! And now…I present to you, My Greatest Wish! Please R&R and enjoy!**

My Greatest Wish

Cartman sighed as he gazed at the small framed boy sitting next to him in biology class. He never knew himself to be drawn into love. He's supposed to evil and bad! Not lovey-dovey and gushy!

But he can't help himself. To him, Stan is intoxicating. His love for the other is impenetrable. Nothing can't break the feeling he has towards the other. If he had one wish, out of everything else in the world, he'd wish for Stan's love.

Ever since he fell for Stan, he didn't care about the Jews or the hippies at all. All he cares about is the raven haired boy sitting right next to him. Stan is what he wants. But he feels he'll never ever have him. He feels that Stan doesn't love him back.

_Why the hell would he love someone like me? I'm fat and disgusting!_ He thought to himself, as he turned his head away from the natural beauty sitting beside him. Cartman loves everything about Stan. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, his braces…

_His appearance._

Everything about him makes Cartman's heart pound like a hammer on a nail. Stan is his best friend. His greatest treasure. If only Stan would know how much Cartman cares for him.

But Stan thinks the complete opposite. And Cartman knows that.

Stan has even said to his face how he thinks that, Eric Cartman, will never love anybody. He even remembers every word he said to him while they were outside during gym. Only, Stan never said it directly _to _him. He overheard Stan talking to the stupid Jew, Kyle.

"_Do you think that Cartman would ever fall in love with anybody? Cause he is such an insecure asshole!" Kyle said to Stan, while running the track. Cartman was trying to keep up the pace so he can hear Stan's response._

"_Well, it's kind of hard to really tell. But…I don't think he is that type of person either. He is too self absorbed and selfish to ever be in any relationship." Stan said with sincerity. But Cartman can sense a hint of disappointment in his voice as well. Then Kyle asked him a question that even I want answered._

"_What if he liked you? Do you think he would treat you right?"_

"…" _No response from him. I got tired and walked the rest of the mile._

'_What would Stan had said to Kyle's question?' I thought as I headed back towards the school._

Yup. To this day, I am _still_ wandering what Stan was thinking. And to why he wasn't saying anything to Kyle. He needs answers.

The bell rang and everybody stood up quickly to rush to their next class. Next class was, indeed, gym class. Kyle is out of school due to a dentist appointment. The dumb Jew is getting his braces on.

Stan got his braces on just last year, but he has to have another year of treatment. The kid is a popcorn freak and he said these exact words. '_I can't help myself! Shelly would sit there and eat right in front of me! I don't care if I need another year of treatment!'_

So technically, he was saying he'd rather let his teeth be screwed up and crooked than give up his most favorite after-school/night time snack. Which Cartman found a bit pathetic on his part. But the braces made him look even cuter anyways. So He really didn't mind.

Stan got up a little too fast and nocked over his journal he writes his bio notes in.

"_Shit…"_ He muttered under his breath. Cartman gratefully helped him out and picked up his journal for him.

"Here you go" He said, feeling pretty good about himself at the moment. Stan looked up with those big, dark brown eyes of his. Cartman breathed in through his nose, staring into his eyes, until Stan blushed and finally responded.

"Thanks…Eric." He said, before turning away and walking out of class, on his way to gym. Cartman breathed out heavily from holding in his breath. _He called me by my first name! That must be a good sign._

Nobody but his mother calls him Eric. And Stan's sweet voice calling him Eric was like sweet honey on a summer day. It made him smile to himself.

Once he made it to gym class, he suited down and walked out of the locker room doors into the loud active gym.

Before class even starts, the older kids would usually play soccer or basketball and the younger ones would visit and talk with friends. On the left side of the gym, the seniors and juniors were playing basketball, while on the right side, juniors and most sophomore students played soccer. Freshman, like himself, would just sit and talk. According to upper classman, freshman had to stay out of the way. To them, we're pests. And I can understand.

Some freshman, like Craig Tucker and Token Black, would always bad mouth the older kids. After they were mortally beaten in front of the entire student body, freshman found out it was smarter to stay out of their way.

The bell rang, announcing 3rd period to finally begin. They took their seats on the bleacher benches in alphabetical order for roll call. Since his last name starts with a C, he has to sit towards the front.

After Cartman sat down, he watched Stan walk past him along side with Kenny. He caught a whiff of Stan's sent. Stan smelt of candy and vanilla. Stan smells absolutely delicious to Cartman. That is another feature he loves about Stan. His sent is so yummy.

Unfortunately, Cartman pussied out of telling Stan how he feels. It was too pressuring. He was about to tell him, but his words stumbled over each other and his words choked back. So he just turned and walked away from him into the bathroom.

Cartman took his seat on one of the benches, and for the first time in a long time, he cried. He wouldn't stop crying. Kenny followed him into the bathroom and found Cartman crying on the bench. Kenny's eyes grew big.

"Dude…Cartman…what's wrong? Why are crying?" Kenny said with worry. He took a seat next to Cartman and rubbed his back. Cartman found it easier to actually tell a friend how he feels towards someone he loves so much. He kept his face hidden and spoke.

"I have a crush on Stan Marsh, okay? I've liked him for a very long time! I keep telling myself that there's a possibility that he may feel the same way towards me too! But who am I kidding? He will _never_ feel the way I do!" he said, still face hidden and still, bawling like a baby. Kenny looked at him surprised and shocked.

"…No…Cartman, you don't know that. There IS a possibility that he likes you too-" Cartman cut him off and looked at Kenny with a serious look on his face.

"Are you KIDDING? LOOK AT ME! HE WILL NEVER LIKE ME! IM NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT! I KNOW HE KNOWS THAT!" Cartman yelled, tears still falling down his flushed cheeks. His tears were like rivers and wouldn't stop flowing down his face. Kenny shot him a look.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE TO PROVE THAT!"

"…" Cartman had nothing to say to that. He whipped his eyes and looked back at Kenny. Maybe Kenny was right. For once, Kenny actually made a point. He really didn't have proof. It stayed silent for a while before Kenny spoke again.

"Look…why don't you tell Stan to meet you at Starks Pond? You guys will be alone and you'll have the chance to tell him." Kenny said with worry still plastered on his face and his voice. Cartman finally agreed to text Stan and tell him to meet him at Starks Pond.

That night, he grabbed his cell phone and texted Stan.

_Meet me at Starks Pond on Saturday _

_Stan-Why?_

_I gotta tell you something…it's very important._

_Stan-ok I'll be there! See ya then! :)_

Cartman sighed and put his cell on his night stand and climbed into bed. _Okay Eric, tomorrow is the day to tell him. _That was his last thought before he fell asleep, thinking of Stan while he slept.

xXx

Cartman stood by the pond, waiting for Stan's arrival. He looked at his watch and noticed it was exactly five pm.

Cartman could feel a pit form in his stomach as he impatiently waited for Stan to make it. He was growing more and more nervous as each second passed. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Stan arrive on his bike. He put his bike up against a tree and made his way down the hill towards the water where Cartman was standing.

"Hey...what did you need to tell me Eric?" he asked. Cartman could hear by the tone of Stan's voice that he was nervous too. Cartman looked at him and sighed.

"Stan, I don't want you to listen to me when I tell you this…okay? And you have to promise me you won't tell anybody how…well, what I say to you. Promise?" He asked him. Stan looked puzzled, but finally nodded his head yes. Cartman continued.

"Over the past year, I gave my heart to another boy. I cried yesterday because I keep thinking that I will never have him and he will never feel the same way. I'm scared to tell him this because I don't want to lose an awesome friendship. I'm scared, that…" Cartman looked straight out towards the pond, not wanting to look Stan in the eyes. Cartman's voice was starting to crack and he could, again, feel tears fall down his face.

"I'm scared that he won't want to be around me anymore. He is my best friend. He's all I wish for. I want to hold him. I want to be the one to protect him. I want to be the one to kiss him. I wanna be the one who will love him. Stan, I love you.

"I've loved you for so long. I want you to love me too. But some how, I feel like you don't love me. Stan, this doesn't mean you aren't going to talk to me anymore…does it?" Cartman said, crying and finally looking at Stan. He was speechless. He stood there processing what Cartman had just told him. He finally looked him right in the eyes.

"Cartman…I don't know why you'd ever think that I don't love you too. Cause that's a lie. I _do_ love you Eric. I never knew that I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth." Stan looked up at Cartman and got closer to him. Stan cupped his face in his hands while the tears still rolled down his face. Stan was tearing up too at this point.

"Eric…I've never seen you cry over a person before…"

"It's because I'm in love with the most beautiful boy"

They leaned in close to each others faces and pressed their foreheads together, wondering what was going to happen next. Cartman's heart was beating and he moved his lips closer to Stan's, brushing their lips together. They both moved in and kissed. Cartman's wrapped his arms around Stan's puny waist and pulled him in even closer. Stan wrapped one arm around the others neck while his left hand was still pressed against Cartman's cheek.

Cartman was disappointed when the kiss broke for air. He heard the words that he's been dreaming to hear.

"I love you…Eric" Stan said, his voice sounding like honey to his ears, as always. Cartman looked down at him and brushed the tears away with his thumb and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too baby" he said, his hand not leaving his face, and arm still wrapped around his petite body. Cartman pulled Stan in and embraced him, holding him. Hearing the sounds of Cartman's heartbeat was a melody to Stan's ears.

Cartman finally got his greatest treasure. His wish had finally come true.

**TADA! Thanks for reading my story! I wanted this one to be more emotional. Cartman crying is just too much! o.o I will be making a multi chapter fic on the adorable couple! Please leave nice comments and please, as always, R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you enjoy the next one I'm gonna throw at ya! :]**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
